The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a first display associated with first electronic device.
Exemplary manipulations include adjusting the position and/or size of one or more user interface objects or activating buttons or opening files/applications represented by user interface objects or otherwise manipulating user interfaces. Exemplary user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, control elements such as buttons and other graphics.
Sometimes users have access to multiple different displays that are capable of displaying different content. For example, a passenger in a car or other vehicle may have access to a smart phone and its display, as well as access to a car information/entertainment system and its display(s). But when multiple different displays are available, methods for displaying content on these different displays are cumbersome and inefficient. For example, displaying the same information on the different displays generally does not provide any useful additional information to the user, while displaying unrelated information on the different displays can be confusing and inefficient for the user and sometime causes the user to spend extra time keeping relevant content displayed on both devices. In addition, these methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.